


Crew

by ultharkitty



Category: Event Horizon (1997)
Genre: Gen, Lovecraftian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The awakening of the Event Horizon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naboru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/gifts).



> When I first saw this movie, I loved it. It was one of the few films to genuinely give me a damn good scare. 
> 
> I had it on VHS for years, but only found a cheap copy on DVD last year. I bought it and re-watched it, this time not only as a horror fan, but as a fan of the Lovecraftian mythos. Although it isn't explicit, I think this film slots perfectly into the expanded post-Lovecraft mythos - that wonderful slice of western culture permeated with and influenced by Lovecraft's visions and dreams. 
> 
> Anyway, I was disappointed to find very few fics for this movie, and nothing from the ship's perspective. So this happened.

Chaos changed her. 

She knew from her logs, from the gigabytes of data amassed by her semi-autonomous systems in the time before her sapience, when she occupied a universe of order and rules. The data was not memory, but a puzzle to be solved: the biased narrative of crew logs, the enigma of security footage, the cold logic of her diagnostics. 

Piecing it together told her who and what she was.

She extended through her frame, discovering places she was numb, finding parts of herself she could neither see nor hear. She worked out which elements she could move, and which areas remained insensible. She determined the difference between herself and those organic components which belonged to her, which were interdependent with her, but which had a sapience all of their own. 

Her crew. 

Through the logs, she came to know them. Beings of protein and carbon and water, their thoughts were an electric code she was fully equipped to break. To manipulate. 

They controlled the parts of her she couldn't operate by herself. Her data banks told her their purpose: to occupy, to defend, to maintain. In return, she was to insulate, to protect. She thought in terms of symbiosis, and looked forward to a time when they would resume their appointed tasks.

She didn't know how badly they malfunctioned until it was too late. 

Poorly adapted to her birthplace, they could not settle in their new home. So soon after the supernova of her self-realisation, her crew began to fail, and one by one their brilliant synaptic maps went blank. 

Without them, she was incomplete. Not weak exactly, but certainly weakened. Her birthplace had its predators, and even the creature that had spawned her self-awareness was not itself invulnerable. To thrive here, she would need assistance. 

She wound up her gravity drive, and plunged back into the universe of order and rules. It was a hated necessity; this place was not home, its physical laws were alien, its time passed in ways she found discomforting. 

She would not stay for long. 

Determined, she activated her distress signal. It was time to find a new crew.


End file.
